Megabrawl
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: When Megaman goes to the city to stop Wily's robots from causing destrution, he meets up with his clone from the old Megaman cartoon along with Roll's and Rush's. They don't get along too well so they decide to duke it out. This is my very first Megaman s


**

* * *

Megabrawl**

**By HTW**

**Note: Megaman and the rest of the characters belongs to Capcom. This is my very first Megaman story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! So you won't get confused, Megaman2, Roll2 and Rush2 means they are the ones from the old cartoon series. And you may get confused if you've never seen the old Megaman cartoon before. Enjoy!**

In the year 200X, robots and humans shared the earth together. Dr. Light created a super robot called Megaman, a robot that will try and keep the world at peace and stop the evil Dr. Wily. But that peace will end soon, not because of Wily. But because of competition.

After another Wily defeat Megaman, Roll, and their dog, Rush, went to the park to have a relaxing day.

Roll: I'm so tired.

Megaman: Me too. Dr. Wily just doesn't know when to give up.

Roll: I know, don't you think he should be retired by now?

Megaman: Who doesn't? I'm just glad he hasn't hurt anyone.

After talking a bit, Megaman and his sister sat back and relaxed, just when a loud explosion is heard.

Megaman: WHAT THE?????

Roll: What was that?????

Right after the explosion, Rush turned into a holo projector and displayed a message from Dr. Light.

Dr. Light: Megaman and Roll! Wily has returned and he sent his robots to cause trouble in the city. You must hurry!

Megaman: We're right on it, Dr. Light!

Roll: That was quick! We just defeated him like 5 minutes ago. Nothing makes since anymore.

Megaman: You're right, but we must see what's going on.

Rush turned into a jet and the three took off to find out what was going on in the city. When they got there, they spotted Cutman, Gutsman, Snakeman, and Flameman trashing everything.

Megaman: What do you guys think you're doing?

Cutman: Ah, Megaman. We're making a mess of course.

Gutsman: Duh! What did you think we were doing around here, making people happy?

Megaman: I know you weren't making people happy I was just asking. Anyway, why are you guys doing this?

Snakeman: Another dumb question.

Cutman: Because we're bad!

Megaman: I know you're bad but…… Oh forget it.

Flameman: Yeah, forget it!

As Megaman and the robots are arguing a mysteries robot , very familiar, comes flying down.

Megaman2: Okay, what's going on here?

Gutsman: What the heck?? Is that…… Megaman?

Cutman: But Megaman is over there.

Megaman: Yeah, I'm Megaman!

Another mysterious robot comes flying down on a familiar canine jet.

Roll2: Megaman(2), what's the problem?

Gutsman: What the double Heck?????

Flameman: And who do you think you are?

Roll2: I'm Roll!

Roll: What??? No, I think you're making a mistake, lady, I'm Roll! Me!

Rush2: And I'm Rush!

Gutmans: What the 10x triple heck?????

Cutman: Why is your dog talking?

Megaman2: He always talks.

Rush2: Right!

Megaman: Okay, wait a minute. You think you're Megaman?

Megaman2: Awwww, look Roll. Isn't that cute? That little kid and his girlfriend are all dressed up as their favorite videogame characters.

Roll2: Awwww!!! I'm gonna cry!!

Megaman: Okay, now wait. First of all we're not in costumes and second, we're the real thing. And third Roll is my sister, not girlfriend.

Roll: He's right. You guys are the fakes.

Megaman2: Aw, they're so cute in their little Halloween costumes.

Megaman: I just said we're not in costumes. We're the real Megaman and Roll.

Megaman2: C'mon get out with that!

Roll: We're really the real thing! You don't even look anything like me (looks at Roll2)!

Roll2: Yeah, whatever little girl. Want my autograph?

Roll: Who on earth would want your autograph? You're not even the real Roll. I don't see anyone around here asking for your autograph.

Roll2: There are plenty of people around here to would want my autograph. I'm pretty and full of action.

Roll: Cutman, do you want her autograph?

Cutman: No, not really.

Megaman: Okay, enough fooling around. We must stop Wily's robots!

Megaman2: No, no young man. This a job for real super robots.

Megaman: But I am a real super robot.

Megaman2: No, you're just a kid who thinks you're a super robot but you're not.

Megaman: WHAT?? Why you…. (shoots plasma at Megaman 2)

Megaman2: Hey!!! What's a little kid like you doing with a real arm plasma gun??

Megaman: I already told you I'm the real Megaman.

Megaman2: Well, since you're so real, let's see how you handle this (shoots a super charged plasma at Megaman)

Megaman: Oww!

Roll: Megaman, are you okay?

Rush: (walks up to him and licks his face)

Megaman: I'm okay, thanks guys. And you (points to Megaman 2) I don't want to make this a battle so let's just forget it and fight Wily's robots together. It's doesn't matter who's fake or not.

Megaman2: I guess you're right.

Just as Megaman is about to get up off the ground, Megaman 2 shoots another plasma at him.

Megaman: Hey!! Why are you doing this?

Megaman2: Because I want to prove to you that I'm the real Megaman around here!

Roll2: And I'm the real Roll!

Rush2: And I'm the real Rush!

Megaman: Okay….. you want a competition…… you get a competition.

And the brawl begins

**Well, there goes the introduction of the story. The real action will start in the next chapter. Protoman will also make his appearence along with his evil twin. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, so feel free to send some. Please review, no flames!**


End file.
